


Rise of the Shrimp - Sự trỗi dậy của loài Tôm

by TraDao



Category: Anti XZ - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TraDao/pseuds/TraDao
Summary: Vào một ngày đầy hoang mang của tháng 2 năm 2020, khi cả thế giới vừa mong ngóng cái ngày bốn năm mới có một lần lại vừa phiền não về Miss Vy - người đã có cú debut ngoạn mục và rực rỡ tại Trung Quốc bắt đầu chuyến World Tour lùng fan khắp năm châu, à không, có bốn châu thôi. Cùng lúc đó, một giống loài mới đã thực hiện xong quá trình biến dị từ Peter Pan level up thành Shrimps. Làm thế nào mà từ một nhân vật hoạt hình triệu trẻ em yêu thích lại tiến hóa thành giống loài giáp xác ăn tạp? Và giống loài này đã làm gì khiến cho hot search sôi sục như một nồi lẩu có tôm, có nồi, có thảm, có cả những lớp da mặt rất dầy.Well, chào mừng đến với Rise of the Shrimp - Sự trỗi dậy của loài tôm.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rise of the Shrimp - Sự trỗi dậy của loài Tôm

“Biên niên sử 227 – tất cả bắt đầu vào ngày 27/2/2020”.

Nếu có ai hỏi loài sinh vật nào không có não vẫn sống tốt tôi có thể trả lời ngay lập tức là sứa, sao biển và hải sâm. Nhưng mà có một loại sinh vật rõ ràng trên đầu có não, ngoài ra còn có thận, bàng quang, niệu đạo, và chất thải cùng chen chúc nhau trên cái đầu không được to lắm ấy. Chắc vì thế mà thường xuyên quên trước quên sau, tự vả nhanh như cách họ hạ thủ với các giống loài khác.  
Vào ngày trước cái ngày định mệnh ấy, một vị Đại Tôm nọ, vốn đã có tiếng chẳng phân biệt được phải trái trước sau trong giới Tôm, với hơn trăm nghìn lượt follow của tiểu Tôm. Ngược dòng lịch sử của vị Đại Tôm này phải kể đến cách đấy mới có mười ngày, vị này còn vinh danh 6 vị anh hùng Tôm nọ, rằng phải biết thông cảm, không được mạt sát 6 vị anh hùng này, những người được vinh danh trong trát của tòa án vì tội phỉ báng vị còn lại trong cp vực chủ và motor holic. Thói đời ngày nay ôi thói đời ngày nay! Những kẻ làm tổn thương người khác lại được vinh danh như những anh hùng của tộc Tôm. Từ bao giờ độc duy đã thành độc tâm thế này rồi?  
Trở lại với cái ngày mà vị Đại Tôm ấy tâm huyết dâng trào, dạ dày chèn não, chất thải lấp kín đường thoát, có lẽ trong cơn mơ, vị vực chủ đại mỹ nhân mà Đại Tôm vẫn hằng thờ phụng đã nghe thấy, đã cảm nhận được tấm chân tình dài như dây thần kinh bụng của Tôm mà hạ phàm trong giấc mộng. Vực chủ nói:  
\- Thế gian cần có quang minh chiếu rọi xuống đáy vực thẳm đen tối. Thế nhân cần phải nhận biết điều gì mới là tốt nhất. Giống người cần phải hiểu chỉ có chủ nghĩa xã hội chủ nghĩa cộng sản mới giải phóng được các dân tộc bị áp bức. Đội quần lên hỡi giống loài có công dụng bổ thận tráng dương.  
Không rõ Đại Tôm có hiểu gì không, nhưng tôi thì chả hiểu cái mẹ gì cả…  
Dù sao thì tỉnh mộng rồi Đại Tôm đã cảm thấy được ánh sáng của vực chủ chiếu rọi qua lớp vỏ mỏng manh bảo vệ não và cơ thể của mình, soi sáng cho con đường từ hiện tại xuống đến đáy vực. Còn thì tại sao không chiếu từ hiện tại lên thiên đường thì tôi đoán chắc là đang tắc nghẽn vì chuyến World Tour của Miss Vy mất rồi, àii! Đầu năm nay muốn cạnh tranh nấc thang lên thiên đường cũng khó lắm thay.  
Đại Tôm được khai sáng rồi, Đại Tôm muốn bùng nổ!  
Đại Tôm muốn làm một chuyến đánh bắt xa bờ, ngày hôm nay phải đi vào lịch sử của không chỉ của loài Tôm mà còn của cả nhân loại. Đại Tôm sẽ dẫn dắt con dân của mình làm nên một cuộc đột phá mang tính Cách mạng, để vực chủ sẽ tự hào về Đại Tôm và toàn thể loài Tôm.  
Phải thắng! Phải thành công! Phải lưu danh lịch sử! Phải đánh bại cả Miss Vy trên hot search! Phải…  
Phải làm cái f*cking gì bây giờ?  
Với 0,5 cm chất thải màu xám trong não được đùn lên từ bộ máy tiêu hóa, Đại Tôm cảm thấy ôi sao đường Cách mệnh lắm gian truân, sớm tối u mê sắc đẹp như nữ sinh trung học của vực chủ đã làm thoái hóa mất bản năng tiến về phía trước kiếm ăn của Đại Tôm rồi. Thôi thì không tiến được thì mình bơi ngược vậy ahihi.  
Và quả thật sau đó Đại Tôm cùng với tập đoàn tiểu Tôm đã thành công thực hiện một cú bật ngược vĩ đại, mở đầu cho chuyến hành hương từ khu vực cách ly tại gia xuống đáy vực.  
Tập đoàn nhà Tôm đã thực hiện cú bật đó như thế nào? Xin hãy đón đọc chương 2: Chuyện cp và cú bật ngược của loài Tôm.


End file.
